falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Progressive Labour Party
| membership_year = 548AER | ideology = Social Democracy Progressivism Federalism Populism | position = Centre-Left/Progressive | colors = | seats1_title = Chamber of Deputies | seats1 = }}The Progressive Labour Party, originally called The Progressive Party, was founded in 542AER by the ex-chancellor, Harold Saxon, as a means to get back into Falleen Politics. The fledgling party was joined shortly after its registration by Bernie Sanders, who resigned from the FPP citing radical policy changes and was appointed Deputy Leader shortly afterwards. The Party is set to contest the post-war elections, as and when they occur. In preparation for such, the party held internal Primaries in 548AER, where Mr. Saxon narrowly beat Mr. Sanders for the Party nomination. The Manifesto # Relax taxes upon the squeezed Middle Class while restructuring the Tax system to be more fair and balanced overall. # Regulate compensation for work-related injuries to ensure the amount is decided by a tribunal, not dictated by the business. # Reform the Education system to allow for a modern National Curriculum to be implemented and managed at the National level. Strive to improve Education and the access of all individuals to it. # Implement an inheritance tax across the Empire to help fund Rearmament and to balance the tax system. # Review the current devolution settlement and adjust as necessary to ensure a deal that is fair while still allowing the Federal Government to do its job. # Ensure post-war rearmament takes place with priority on the maintenance and expansion of the Navy. # Undertake a review of the Army and Airforce structure and aim to reduce the bureaucracy and streamline the forces into a more efficient format. # Launch Reform of the State Budget system to reduce the favoritism and weightedness of the current format. # Legislate to require the Colonies to each have their own elected legislatures with law making powers in co-operation with the Governor, while allowing the Colonies to maintain Home Rule. # Introduce Tax Relief for farmers to allow farms to expand and grow to meet demand. # Introduce limits and disclosure requirements on political campaign contributions. Party Leadership {| class="wikitable" !colspan="2"|Portrait ! Name (Birth-Death) !colspan="2"| Assumed Office ! Party Faction ! Party Position |- | style="width: 2px; background-color: #A60D0D"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| The Rt Hon. Harold Saxon, (503AER-) |colspan="2" align="center"| 542AER | style="text-align:center;"| Progressive | style="text-align:center;"| Chairman |- | style="width: 2px; background-color: #2434BF"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| The Rt Hon. Bernie Sanders, (490AER-) |colspan="2" align="center"| 542AER | style="text-align:center;"| Democratic Socialist | style="text-align:center;"| Deputy Chairman |- | style="width: 2px; background-color: #70BCFF"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| The Rt Hon. Jean Sykes-Faircastle, (492AER-) |colspan="2" align="center"| 548AER | style="text-align:center;"| Moderate | style="text-align:center;"| Chief Whip |- | style="width: 2px; background-color: #C786E3"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| The Rt Hon. William H. Taft, (500AER-) |colspan="2" align="center"| 548AER | style="text-align:center;"| Federalist | style="text-align:center;"| Campaigns Organiser |- {| class="wikitable" !colspan="2"|Portrait ! Name (Birth-Death) !colspan="2"| Year of Election Contested ! Election Result ! Party Faction |- | style="width: 2px; background-color: #A60D0D"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| The Rt Hon. Harold Saxon, (503AER-) |colspan="2" align="center"| 548AER |style="align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| Progressive |- Chancellorship Nominees